yzarcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pelias, the Weaver
Pelias, the Weaver The human was born in Lordaeron merely thirty years before the invasion of the Scourge, and the treachery of Prince Arthas Menethil. The human took a liking to magic, and it's powers. He was vastly interested in the great unknown, curious, even for a human. Soon, he took up the teachings of becoming a mage, learning from an Elf who had decided to live in Lordaeron's capitol city. The elf was named Yuric, and held no claim to a House, or family. He was skilled enough to hold a position on the Council at Dalaran, or even a seat in the Convocation of Silvermoon, yet he decided to simply live his life as a baker in the capitol of Lordaeron. Pelias took a liking to this man, and tried his hardest to learn his teachings, determined to surpass most of his kin at the use of magic, and finding that there were more ways to do as such, than just simply following the teachings of arcane, and fire. Soon, he came across a tome in one of the many libraries of the capitol, finding it filled with many descriptions and drawings of circles, magic that he knew was archaeic, and magic that he knew was of vast power. Though, with all things that are of vast power, they are generally forbidden, and he knew this magic was the magic that his teacher had warned him of. The magic of demonology, and the bending of the dark arts. While his teachings from Yuric continued, he trained in the shadows, learning the arts of the warlock's path. He knew there was no going back once he had finished his teachings of becoming a warlock, and he was proud of himself for mastering the art of demonology with ease, though finding the more offensive paths more tedious to master. Soon, he began to summon demons to his command at will while in private, mastering the summoning of demons such as the felguard, or even the seductive succubus. Though, as time continued, he grew more a slave to his magic, than a wielder of it. Yuric took note of this, and quickly handled what he could, teaching his only student how to wield the corrupted magic that he was forced to wield now, so that it would not corrupt him internally. At the end of his training with Yuric, his teacher passed on, venturing off into the grand realm of the Light. Not much is known of Pelias during the years to come, except for one fateful encounter when he met his most powerful minion bleeding out on the shore of Auberdine. An Eredar whom he corrupted to his will with a shard of his own soul. Description Pelias stands at a simple five foot ten inches, not toppling over any knights, and certainly not having the body build meant for hand-to-hand combat. He is generally seen garbed in his dark purple clothing that seethes the essence of his magic. His hidden eyes shine from behind the void-cloaked hood that he wears snugly over his head, hiding any claim to his visage. His body is slender, and meant solely for that of reading, and casting his spells from afar. Not often is the slender man seen without a demon at his side: whether it is Xaragoth, or his trusty Voidwalker, the Demonologist generally holds his minions close, as if they are his only friends. From his belt, there is a tied is his grimoire that he records his spells in, and records any and all information he finds important to his studies. If one were to see beneath the clothing that he hides himself under, they would find that he is rather dark skinned, and his black hair isn't the tidiest thing in Azeroth, though, he does pride himself on how clean he keeps himself. You cannot hope to cast spells correctly with such an odor about yourself! Ruipep, the Imp The small and devilish imp belongs to Pelias since their fateful encounter when he first summoned him at the begining of his Demonologist training. Though, when not running errands, or firing small fire bolts towards his enemies, he is generally hard to see beside his master. When called first, his giggling laughter can be heard coming from the Void itself, as he is pulled to his master by force, finding it soothing to be near his master again, a masochistic feeling that only demons of long-term use could appreciate. His horns jut upwards out of his head, and curl, and his long nose points outward, curling upwards at the end. His ears are weighed down with six earrings in each long ear. When he runs, he leaves a faint trail of fel-fire in his wake, harmless, and quickly to disappear as he continues skipping after his master, or skipping off to run an errand. Hathgron, the Voidwalker The lumbering fiend of pure Void-energies follows his master without disobediance. He has long sense been tamed to his master's will, and finds that his life is nothing compared to that of Pelias'. Should he be forced to, he would sacrifice his own being for that of his master, only proving once again that it has been a long, long time since he has been under the command of Pelias. The fiend speaks hardly, finding only the need to speak when it is requested of him by Pelias, or Xaragoth. This demon, is Pelias' most faithful, willing to risk it all for the sake of his master's good will. His form seems to shift in and out of existence as it floats behind, or beside Pelias. His white eyes are completely devoid of emotion as he studies the area around his master, watching for threats, and for things that he will have to fight, should the need arrise. The touch of a Voidwalker, is the touch that will bring you to feel your worst nightmares, and horrors all at one moment, leaving even the strongest men in a quivering state of fear for at least a split second, giving Pelias the time he would need to continue on with his spells, to end his foes. Zahtai, the Succubus This seductive demon, when beside Pelias holds her whip against her curvy form, smirking at any and all whom are around with her plush lips. Horns jut out from her raven colored hair, that is as soft as any blanket or pillow. Her skin is a cream color, that darkens as it gets lower, until it reaches her cloven legs, that resemble that of the satyrs that roam Azeroth. Coming straight out of her back are large batwings that can be used for minor flight, if not the flight over a long distance. Her white eyes stare about, looking for threats, but not wishing to take them out immediately, but rather toy with them first, being that her favorite thing. Garbed in only pieces that leave none for the imagination, she is ready to play on any being's feelings of lust, wielding them to her heart's desire, so long as her master wishes it so. Like all Succubi that are summoned by warlocks, they quickly fall in love with their masters, and get horribly jealous of other men and women who come near, and steal the attention of their master, Zahtai is no exception to this rule. Maamym, the Felhunter The hound-like demon stands on it's fours, and has no visible eyes on it's body. His fleshy form is only broken by the limited amount of form that covers his body. Coming from his shoulders, and the back of his head is the most concentrated area of hair that he holds on his body, coming out in a wild frenzy of messy locks. The only thing truly noticable from the mess of hair are the two antennae that jut from the frenzy of hair. His snout is covered by that of a bony plate, which right below in his maw hosts many blood-caked fangs, ready to sink into his prey. The same bony plates cover his feet, protective the most vulnerable spots on his body. On his underside, the hair appears again, but only in small rugged spots, not in concentration, as on his head. The minion of Pelias craves for magic, as that of a crazed Sin'dorei would crave for it. Instead of taking pleasure in feasting on the flesh of his enemies, he would rather absorb their magic, and hunt the most powerful spell casters that his master sends him after. The felhunter is one of his most intelligent minions, second only to the Eredar, Xaragoth. Haatom, the Felguard Obviously the strongest of his minions in sheer brawn. The Felguards are the Burning Legion's shock troopers, working amazingly well in the clash of war, and able to communicate with it's kind through the entire clash and anguish. His form is covered from shoulder to ankle with pure muscle, and garbed in their notable armor, which does nothing to conceal their chest. The armor protects everything on his body, but his chest, and back, finding it their typical use of wear. In his hand, he holds a large cleaver that is long-sense bloodstained, and smells of war itself. His eyes stare from behind his helmet, an ever-lasting glare that never seems to fade away, even in the most calm of situations. This is the most unruly of minions that Pelias commands, though, just as his Voidwalker, finds that he wishes to sacrifice everything for his master, when it comes down to it. Though he doesn't share the same demeanor of being silent, and keeping to himself, he will quickly speak up, and voice his opinion as the most ill-tempered of war veterans would. Xaragoth, the Eredar The final true minion that Pelias commands is a recent addition to his arsenal. The vastly powerful Eredar known as Xaragoth, whom he found on the shores of Auberdine. The woman topples over him, and his felguard, finding her to be the most powerful minion he commands, when it comes to spell casting. Her abilities mimic that of the warlocks who spend their time focusing on the magic of pure destruction, and hellfire. Even as she is vastly more powerful than him in the manner of spell casting, he has managed to tame her to his will, and make her his eternally. The Eredar's clothing is just as Zahtai's, leaving much open, and unconcealed. Her horns twirl, like a ram's, unlike that of his other demons, and her body is generally hairless, save for her head, and the area right above her hooves. On her arms, and on her legs, she wears clothing that exposes her skin between the X'ing cloth. She looks just as desirable as his succubus, but has more on her mind than being fueled by pure lust.